In the Locker Room
by Spartan Ninja
Summary: Making quality time with one's girlfriend can be difficult sometimes. When you're both SPARTANS running missions with the Master Chief, its almost impossible. But the funny thing about SPARTANS is they tend to make the impossible work. A post-workout shower quickly turns into something else. Steam's in the locker room, but no water is running. A compilation of Halo smut.
1. In The Locker Room (Kelly X Linda)

"Stop teasing me Linda and get on with it," Kelly growled impatiently. She was going to break something if Linda didn't give her lips any attention.

The women in question ignored her, choosing to nuzzle her face into the warm crook of Kelly's skin before stopping to give her a couple of light kisses. They inched up towards, but stopping just short of her lips, causing Kelly to scratch at Linda's back in frustration. She wanted Linda's lips on hers so bad.

"I'm not sure you're in a position to make demands, Bunny," Linda taunted with a smug grin. Her emerald greens looked up into Kelly's crystal blues before getting back to work. She released a long, soft breath along the patch of skin she was attending to, sending pleasurable shivers up and down Kelly's spine.

"Linda," Kelly pleaded, arms wrapped around her fellow Spartan's neck.

She tried to guide Linda forwards, but instead Linda placed her nose in her short hair. Linda took a deep breath in, then out, causing her to squirm, and said "You smell delicious Kelly." Planting a soft kiss on the spot, Linda continued, "Too bad I'm not hungry now. Maybe later?"

She wasn't going to bend so easily; Linda's patience was almost godlike. She could wait days on end in the field for the perfect shot on a single target before moving on. Kelly couldn't wait days. Sometimes she couldn't even wait a minute. She needed Linda's lips on hers now!

"Please, I'm begging you. You're going to drive me mad."

Linda chuckled and decided to look up at Kelly. "You need to slow down Bun. Appreciate the view." Indeed that was what Linda was doing now, her eyes roaming up and down Kelly's body, taking in the glorious sight before her.

Kelly was seated six feet off the ground, legs wrapped around her shoulders and back pressed against the wall. Her alabaster skin covered musculature no mortal could ever hope to ever attain or survive, on par with the forms of Greek goddesses, as though she was carved from marble and brought to life in all their glory. She was Hermes himself, born into female form and bare for Linda and Linda alone to drink in, an ambrosia she could never get enough of.

Taking her in piece by piece, Linda first stared at the most apparent appendages of the suspended goddess; the large, muscled thighs resting on either side of her head. They were famed for outrunning anyone of the nine races of the Orion Arm and were easily capable of crushing her skull in an instant, almost as easily as the arms held behind her head could snap her neck, as many an enemy discovered the hard way. Yet neither action of the many she knew the woman above her was capable of scared her; not only because she too was a goddess amongst men, but because Kelly couldn't choose to live without her, as she couldn't with her as well.

Her gaze then traveled from Kelly's guns, beautiful and powerful as they were, towards her other pieces of ordinance. Traveling to her chest she could just see outline of muscle underneath the skin, strong enough to bench her and Fred together for reps on end without breaking, before they gave way to her breasts. Small but firm teardrops of flesh shined with a liquid sheen in the overhead lights of the locker room. Linda's grin widened at the thought of her earlier ministrations, how she pinned Kelly once the door closed behind her, stripped her of her undersuit, and made her melt like explosive putty in her hands.

Linda's eyes traveled down across the valley of her breasts, pausing at every scar to recount their story, from plasma grenade splotches to a near misses with a plasma sword at her stomach, before resting her gaze upon the ridges of Kelly's stomach. She moved her right arm from under Kelly's soft, sculpted ass just to touch them. Hard and unyielding, almost like a second armor keeping her safe, Linda couldn't help but run her fingers up and down edges of the augmented muscles before tracing circles around her belly button.

Kelly tried and failed to keep still. The skin there was ticklish and the way Linda was caressing it she couldn't help but squirm and giggle a bit.

The sweet noises of the object of affection drew Linda's gaze back to her face. Kelly was beautiful; the melody of her laugh, the way her eyebrows were all scrunched up as she nibbled on her lower lip with want; how she quickly brushed her now non-regulation length hair out of her face, only for it to immediately fall back into place; the look she was given by those big ocean orbs filled with need; it was all so beautiful. No wonder she fell so hard for Kelly.

"Please," she whispered, loud enough that only she could hear it.

Linda just smiled and began kissing her way from the top of her groin through her short curly hairs, before planting one directly on Kelly's lower lips. She moaned loudly, arching as her lover touched them again with her beautiful pink lips.

The patient redhead responded to the noises by slapping Kelly's rear with her previously free hand, eliciting a quiet yelp, before pushing her back against the wall. Pinning the team rabbit with her bare shoulders, Linda glared up and hissed a "Behave," subsequently rubbing her bottom gently and continuing in a softer voice. "Don't want the boys stepping in on us."

Kelly nodded in agreement and bit her fist, watching Linda return to her pink flower with a couple more gentle kisses. Already she was feeling very warm due to Linda's ministrations, but her skin began to feel like fire, despite having been stripped of her undersuit. The chill of the metal pressed against her back served only heighten her excitement and sharpen her senses, making her more aware of every action Linda was making; how her left hand was gently kneading her ass as her right one tenderly rubbing the spot where she was slapped; how every hot and heavy breath hit her skin, leaving trails of gooseflesh where they rolled along; and how Linda was now—'oh god'—Frenching her folds.

The sensation of Linda's tongue inside of her was rapturous. It had been so long since they'd done anything like this, the last time only a somewhat hazy memory. This brought all those previous time back, reminding her just how good at oral Linda was.

Kelly bit harder into her fist, muffling her moans staggered breaths as she felt another stroke of Linda's tongue along her wetness. She could feel Linda's hand begin to slide around the curve of her ass to her the top of her lower lips, her fingers stopping on the nub of her clit to rub and toy with it, making Kelly breath harder with stifled moans in-between.

The pleasure was so good, she never wanted it to stop. It was a better than any runner's high, any post-workout shower, anything she'd ever felt before, save maybe their prior encounters. Even then, the resurfaced memories didn't entirely match up to what Linda was doing now. It seemed like Linda had improved since last time.

"I've got to say, I'm glad I didn't wait," she said between licks. There was no way she could have actually have waited to have Kelly later. The war had kept them nigh constantly on duty, and ONI redeploying them so soon after the end left few moments to enjoy each other's "company" like this. Duty to humanity came first of course, but moments like these reminded her they were human too, and god was it amazing. The feeling of her weight on her shoulders, her fingers in hair, and her taste on her tongue, it was worth everything she'd been through to be here with Kelly.

Linda gave Kelly's bun another long lick, loving the feeling of her tongue running along the fleshy folds. She could do this all day, but maybe it was time to switch things up a bit.

Kelly was pleasantly surprised when she felt Linda switch her fingers and mouth along her snatch, with three fingers easing inside while her tongue was busy playing with her nub. She leaned back into the wall and removed her left hand from Linda's locks, replacing it on her right breast. Cupping it, she began to massage and knead it, occasionally pulling her nipple with the base of her fingers.

The feeling of everything, the touches, the kneading, the licking, it was ecstasy. She felt her climax approaching, her mind began to fog up. So lost in the experience she almost missed the message Linda wrote with her tongue into her clit again and again, letter by letter.

I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U-K-E-L-L-Y=0-8-7-S-H-A-D-D-O-C-K

Before she could respond in any way, Kelly felt herself finally hit her peak as a wave of pleasure flooded her body from her core. A loud moan filled the room as Kelly's fist fell out of her mouth and her muscles seized up. She came hard, dripping fluid her flower along her legs, as well as on her lover's mouth, face, and hand.

Linda was now left with the messy aftermath of their activities. They needed to clean up, and she was more than happy to take the task.

Starting with Kelly's left thigh, she licked her way up and down the leg, from knee to lips, thoroughly cleaning her juices from every inch of skin while making sure to look up at Kelly. She could see a blush creep on her face as she did this, which only got redder as she regained her mental faculties and Linda continued. Once she finished the left leg, she repeated the same process for Kelly's right, ensuring not a drop of her cum was left. Then she attended to her mini-bun and everything around it.

As Kelly's mind regained enough clarity to more than just blush at Linda, she replaced her hand on the back of Linda's neck and began trying to write a reply to her message along her skin. It was shaky, for as tough as she was the feelings from post-coitus had left her body quivering, but Linda managed to make it out quite easily.

I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U-T-O-O-L-I-N-D-A-0-5-8-P-R-A-V-D-I-N

Linda lifted Kelly off of her shoulders and set her down on the bench in the center of the room. Letting go, she stepped back to face her, only for Kelly to pull her back in for a kiss, yanking on the knot the top of undersuit formed around her waist.

Teeth clacked for a millisecond as there was no hesitation opening their mouths to one another, tongues touching and sliding along into each other's mouths for a another intimate experience. Kelly's hands immediately shot back into Linda's locks of crimson red, pulling her deeper into the kiss. She could feel their lips bruising from the force of the kiss, but honestly she didn't care at all.

Kelly could taste herself mixed in with Linda on her lips and tongue as they continued. It was strange, yet not an unpleasant sensation, and she remembered whenever Linda had tasted herself it turned her quite on. Maybe she'd give Linda a similar show.

Kelly broke the kiss, much to Linda's protest, and leaned her head in so their foreheads were touching. "I've got to say you're right, I am delicious," she whispered in a sultry voice. She shifted her face so she could flick her tongue across Linda's cum coated cheek. "I think I'm going to have a bit more."

No longer shaking from her previous orgasm, Kelly pushed Linda back so she could kneel in front of her. Holding Linda's soiled right hand in her own, she looked up at Linda as she had earlier and licked it from the inside of her wrist to the tip of her middle finger. Reaching the top of Linda's hand, she flipped her hand over and ran along the back of her hand to the wrist again, finishing with a kiss on the center.

Now it was Linda's turn to blush, as Kelly folded her pinky and thumb into her palm before taking the other three into her mouth. Holding Linda's hand in front of her crotch, she began bobbing her head back and forth on the digits as though they were a pseudo-phallus. On occasion Kelly would stop with the fingers deep in her mouth, running her tongue along each digit before continuing again.

Linda placed her hand on the back of Kelly's head at one point to further coax Kelly's actions. She unfolded her pinky for Kelly to also suck on, then her thumb as well; Kelly was taking her entire hand into her mouth up to her knuckles. It would be a lie even ONI couldn't hide for Linda to say that this scene wasn't incredibly hot or turning her on. She could feel her wetness seeping along from her center; it felt like someone had spilled a sticky soft drink right. Surely her juices were beginning to bleed through her undersuit by now.

When she finished, Kelly gave Linda a wink and a smile around her fingers before popping them out with a wet slurp. Whether it was because of chance or because Kelly noticed the way she was ever so slightly rubbing her legs together, Linda soon found that the knot her upper portion of her undersuit was now undone and being stripped the rest of way by the brunette. Once the one-piece was pooled at her feet Kelly jerked her head towards the bench, the message ringing loud and clear to Linda. She kicked the undersuit off her ankles and moved to sit on the bench, legs spread for Kelly.

"The main course was delicious Linda, but I think dessert's going to beat it out." Kelly eyed her folds with excitement, they were wet, swollen, and ready for action. She wasted no time in reciprocating Linda's earlier actions, giving her pink cartridge a long lick up and down the center. The normally silent Spartan let out the biggest moan, to both their surprises, and for a moment they both just stopped and stared at each other. Almost all of Linda's blood was either in her face or her loins now.

Kelly just grinned, licking again up to her clit before slipping back down burying her tongue in pink flesh. She began inserting two fingers in as well, pumping into her slowly at first, but quickly picking up speed. Her tongue strokes remained slow and steady, giving different sensations to the same area in the hopes of giving Linda a better orgasm. Occasionally she'd slide away from her center give her thighs and stomach some well-deserved attention. Her hot tongue not once left Linda's skin, and the trail of saliva on Linda's skin began to raise goosebumps as the cold air hit her.

Linda's hands weren't idle either. Her left was traveling back and forth from her breasts, playing with one until it was good and abused before switching, all the while her right had managed to interlace fingers with Kelly's left hand. It was a bit awkward, but also really nice to hold her lover's hand through this. She gave Kelly little squeezes of encouragement when she felt her do something very right and wanted her to keep doing it, which was almost everything Kelly did.

Everything felt so good, Linda just wanted to let loose and scream to the high heavens. Self-discipline forced her to act otherwise to prevent any incident with the ship's other two occupants and the resident AI. She managed to maintain low, ragged moans, but to Kelly they were the hottest thing right now and she wanted to hear more of them.

Linda didn't feel her orgasm coming until it was already upon her. When it hit, it came all at once, suddenly wracking her body with wave after wave of pleasure. Kelly tried to lap all her cum as it came, but couldn't as her mouth overflowed before she could swallow. Some dripped down her chin onto her chest, while the rest continued to leak from Linda onto the bench. When it stopped Linda collapsed on the bench, breathing heavily in post-coital bliss.

"How was that?" Kelly asked from her spot still between Linda's legs, swiping the juices off her chest before licking her hands clean.

"Amazing," she exhaled, too tired to say more even if she wanted to; the sensations that came after cumming left her feeling fulfilled and sleepy. Closing her eyes, she almost fell asleep right there, naked on the bench of the ship's locker room. Even the feeling of her girlfriend cleaning her thighs couldn't rouse her from her rest.

Kelly finally decided to bring out the big guns and gave Linda a sloppy cum coated kiss on the lips, waking her right back up.

"Who do you think tastes better, me or you?" she teased with a grin. To this Linda just gave her a sleepy smile, shaking her head gently as she rolled her eyes. She absentmindedly licked her licks in response, giving a positive hum that made Kelly smile. "Come on, we still need to shower off. That's what we came here for, right?" She offered a hand.

"Yeah, right," she said as she took the offered hand and hoisted herself back to her feet. Maybe if she hurried they'd get another go round in the showers. Linda noticed as Kelly walked into one of the stalls how she was not so subtly swaying her ass side to side.

'Definitely another round or four,' was the thought running through her head as she followed Kelly into the same stall.

End

* * *

Spartan Ninja: Well… that was a thing. Let me tell you guys, this came out of the blue. Literally this was only a thought four days ago. I blame Albinopygmyrhino, Cortenebrae, and Ladywolvesbayne (love you guys) for forcing my hand, mostly the former two but the latter gets some for defining me as the sin maker. Well now I've earned the title, having created this beautiful, hot, and steamy sin. Mm-mmm. Anyways, credit to The Eagle and Rabbit on tumblr for the Escalation Edit used for the story cover. Now for official news from Spartan. Surprisingly people have been asking a lot recently, so this will make it official, "The New Life of John" is on Hiatus until I can reconcile the new material and finish the Rogue Titan. It was meant to be a Halo continuation before Halo 4 and the post-war stuff existed and threw me off my groove in '10/'11. There will be a lot of editing from the material created by younger me. On "The Rogue Titan", chapter nine is in progress. I'm about halfway through and progress shall be expected soon. My aim is for the end of the month, or before the next chapter's released if I fail that. In terms of news that's it for that. Hope you all enjoyed what is probably the only "Kenda" smut on this site. If any of you want to contact me to talk about this, my other projects, canon, or anything else, either drop a signed review, send me a pm, or find me under the same username on tumblr. I'm pretty active, so expect replies to come quickly. One last thing. Depending on how responses and ideas go, I might make this a small series of smutty oneshots. Maybe. That's everything I have to say now, so until next time. Spartan out.


	2. Destress the Breasts (Lasky X Cortana)

A.N.: Forgive me readers for I have sinned. But honor demands I write this. I have heeded the smut challenge of one Cor Tenebrae. We each chose a pairing for the other to write, 3000 words minus the author's note (and my bonus scene) by October 11th. I chose Adriana-111 and Ignatio Delgado for him, a vague pairing but one with chemistry to work with as a fair gesture. He shot me in the heart and gave me Lasky and Cortana. But I will not back down from this challenge, so I ask forgiveness from all my fellow Jortana fans as permission is too late. To any of you who like the ship or just enjoy Halo smut in general, I know you're going to love this. Enjoy.

* * *

"Give me a break," Admiral Lasky muttered. "Of all the times for Murphy to raid my drawers, he had to go and take the last KitKat," he huffed. The paperwork had been piling since his promotion, so much so that he started skipping meals to keep up, falling back on a personal stash of candy bars for fuel. Despite careful rationing it'd rapidly disappeared, with the Lieutenant taking a piece whenever he dropped off more work.

It'd taken him half an hour to locate one of the ship's vending machines, where he spent enough credits to line his pockets with junkfood. Opening one, he trudged back to his office, the horrors of white mountains of work in the forefront of his mind.

By the time he arrived he was finishing his third piece. Did he have breakfast today? Or dinner? He couldn't remember as he absentmindedly locked the door. Settling himself back behind his desk, he couldn't help lean head on his fist and sigh. The surface before him was buried in paperwork, several tall stacks to the sides laughing at his misery.

As he stowed away his sweet bounty, Lasky felt a tug on his belt as it suddenly came undone. Looking down, Lasky's eyes met electric blues, framed by the straight black hair of one former-AI-now-human. She was undoing the button to his pants and tugging at the zipper, a playful grin dancing across her face. "Cortana, what are you doing?" he whispered harshly zipper, his work now long forgotten.

"You've been working yourself hard since your promotion, Admiral. I'm just here to help you relax." Her voice was like velvet, and the suggestiveness imbued into that last word stunned Lasky into inaction. "My my Admiral, someone's excited to see me." Cortana teased, tenderly caressing his erection through the fabric of his drawers before pulling back the waistband, releasing it from its fabric prison.

"You can't do this, especially not here!" His voice quickly shifted from demanding to pleading as he felt her hand wrap around his piece; her soft cool hands contrasting to his firm warmth. He'd missed being touched like this. Try as he might to resist, the way Cortana began to slowly pump him up and down was blissful; gentler than the joystick jerks he'd gotten as a Naval Aviator.

"That's not what I've heard from Lieutenant Priselkov. She's told me about a couple of your escapades in the early days on Infinity." Her grin broke into a brief smile before giving a kiss to the tip of his head. Lasky was unprepared for this, letting out a pleased moan before forcing his gaze back down. It was difficult however, as he felt something warm and wet slide down from the tip of his manhood down to the base and back again.

"Oh God, oh God." Lasky only wished Roland had the heart to turn off the security feed, because there was no way this was going to stop.

Cortana looked up at Lasky with a smirk. Holding eye contact with him, she opened her mouth and began to swallow him, inch by inch. The delicious wet warmth of her mouth was orgasmic, and as Cortana continued to make her way to his hips he was reminded of just how long he'd gone without getting laid. The nature of this affair just made it all the more exciting, especially considering…

His blood froze, his brain finally realizing exactly who was giving him head under his desk.

"Cor… CortanAHHH… What are you… what about… and the Chie-EEEEEF!" His breath hitched as he felt her tongue swirl around the length of his dick. If the Master Chief were to see what was happening in this office, it didn't matter that he was Admiral, the investigators would be lucky to find a bloody smear after Chief was done with him.

Cortana seemed unfazed by the mention of her partner, keeping her eyes on Lasky while she continued to run her tongue along the underside of his tool. Her left hand dug its way into his drawers, finding and playing with his family jewels, while her right made its way into her own, warming herself up for later.

Lasky couldn't help but swallow hard between the sensations of Cortana squeeze his stones and periodically bumping her forehead against his pelvis as she reached the base of his shaft again and again. 'Oh god does she even have a gag reflex?' he thought. Just as he was about to climax though, Cortana stopped touching him completely.

Lasky threw his head back, groaning in frustration. Before the feeling of being blue-balled could begin to take place however, he was given a pleasant surprise as he felt two soft, warm masses squeeze his staff, Cortana's hot breath flowing over the head. His groan turned into another moan at such a heavenly change in fortune.

Looking down he saw that both Cortana's tank top and bra were pooled around her waist, her breasts freed to run up and down his cock. She started slow, at first just bringing her breasts to the head, squeezing them around the sensitive bits, before sliding back down. But then she began to pick up the pace and he started to lose himself in the sensation. He forced himself to look down again, just as Cortana took his head back into her mouth. And then it was over.

He watched as Cortana leaned back, mouth open to receive his seed. Some of it landed in her mouth and on her tongue, which she drank greedily, but the rest found its way onto her face and chest. She swiped one of the larger globs from her face with her thumb, licking it clean with a gap-toothed grin. "Delicious," she giggled.

When the clouds of his sex-induced high now fading away, Lasky realized what he had just done. Grabbing at his crotch defensively he quickly pushed his seat away from Cortana. "What the hell was that?" he demanded in his best Admiral voice.

Cortana just continued to grin mischievously as she slinked to her feet. She removed her top and bra from her waist and tossed them back under the desk, before stepping towards Lasky. Her hips sashayed back and forth, and she began to circle him, her hands ghosting along his shoulders. "I heard you were running yourself ragged, Admiral," she traced her fingers in small circles along his neck. "The crew's worried about you," she stopped behind him. Her hands clasped around his front, drawing his head into her chest, "I want to help you feel better." She began to slide down, not breaking contact between him and her warm mounds. She leaned forward nibble at his ear, "And I'm going to do so the best way a woman can," only to suddenly pull back.

Lasky found himself missing her warmth, the prodding of his shaft against his hand only proving how much Cortana managed to turn him on. The sound of a zipper coming undone with the shuffling of cloth only served to further his excitement. When Cortana spun back into sight he was greeted by a complete lack of clothing on her body.

"Here," she gestured to the top of her head, "all the way down to here," she lifted her foot, wiggling her toes, "is all yours to do with however you please, until I leave the room, Admiral. So tell me," she cleared away some of the papers as she bent herself over his desk, ass up and legs splayed with her hidden treasure revealed, "care to have some fun?"

This was wrong. This was so very wrong and Lasky knew each and every military code this was breaking, not to mention the morals he was certainly going against. But the longer he stared at Cortana, the more the part of his mind that didn't want him court-martialed and dead shut up, until he finally stood up and approached her.

Looking back, Cortana grinned with excitement, recognizing the look in his eyes as he approached the juncture of her hips.

He stopped himself just inches from entering, remembering how Cortana played with him earlier; how could he return the favor? And then he remembered what else he kept stowed away in his desk. 'I never intended to use them for something like this. Guess it pays to be prepared.'

Cortana did not notice that as Lasky rubbed his slick manhood between her cheeks and lips, he reached into one of the desk drawers. When he leaned over her, she expected him to return the gesture she had made whilst circling him. Instead Lasky pulled her hands forward and before she had the chance to resist, fed a pair of handcuffs through the gap at the top of the desk, binding her in place.

"So long as you're in here, you're mine, right?" he whispered huskily into her ear. Cortana shivered at this display of force before nodding. "Then I'm going to make sure you stay here until I'm feeling 'better,' understood?"

Oh did Lasky take charge. Cortana grinned back at him, rubbing her hips up against tool. "Yes Admiral."

"Good."

The last of Lasky's survival instinct died in that moment, where he dropped his pants and steadied himself at her entrance. Resting his hands on her hips, Lasky slowly pushed into Cortana's pink center, letting out an unrestrained moan of joy at the feeling of her warm wetness encapsulating him, only to be matched by a softer hum of satisfaction from Cortana.

Once his hips bumped hers, he paused, savoring the feeling of being inside such a beautiful woman, committing the sensation to memory. He gave her one, two, three soft pumps, before slowly pulling out of her.

He heard her whine in need, felt her forcing her hips back in desire in an attempt to slip onto his cock again, only to be stopped by the handcuffs. He rebuked her with a slap on her ass, earning a loud squeak from the bound woman, but she kept pushing. He slapped her again across the other cheek, this time rubbing the mark, earning a satisfied moan after she yelped. A couple of more times did Lasky before he began walking round to the front of his desk. Leaving one hand to ghost over her body, he felt the soft curve of her ass give way to the wide expanse of her back, before trailing up to her neck and under her chin. He then tilted Cortana's head up to meet his gaze.

"I'm in control this time." He replaced his hand in the ebony locks at the back of her head and pulled her head forwards until his own poked at Cortana's lips, dripping in her nectar. The mix of both their scents was delicious and she greedily accepted his length into her mouth. That Lasky was controlling her this time only made her all the more excited, her wetness pooling at the bottom edge of the table. Oh how she wished she could touch herself right now.

Benevolent as Lasky generally was, he was not gentle here. Once Cortana swallowed him completely he began to pound into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat with every thrust. He was mindful of her need to breathe, but only just, lost in the erotic noises emitted from her throat. Occasionally he'd hold Cortana's head to the base of his cock, granting her brief respite as he let her tongue work his shaft in unimaginable ways before pulling her back to repeat the process.

By now their actions had knocked over the once mighty mountains of paperwork resting on his desk, but Lasky didn't care, especially not as he was about to climax for the second time today.

"Cortana… I'm going… to…" Lasky finished with a loud moan as he shot his hot seed down her throat, forcing her to swallow every drop. He slowly pulled out, ending with a pop as the head left her smiling lips. She slid back on the desk, breathing heavily as she rested her head on her arms. Her ass was now waving in the air, providing another tempting target for the man above her.

No longer did Lasky have any desire to play games with her for a bit of vengeance. No, he just wanted to be sheathed inside her. Returning to the other side of his desk, he hefted Cortana's right leg over his shoulder, grasping her warm thigh in both hands for clear access to her nectar-coated flower. One hand dropped to guide himself inside, and soon he was thrusting in her with reckless abandon.

The angle with which Lasky's dick filled her insides felt orgasmic. It was different from what she and John had always done; whereas he'd always been gentle and loving, Lasky fucked her hard. Cortana loved it. The cold surface made her nipples and clit so much more sensitive, overloading her senses as they were rubbed back and forth across polished wood. The erotic grunts and moans she heard Lasky make as she was thrusted across the desk made her increasingly turned on. And that she was bound, so helpless to Lasky's whims and forced to consent to whatever he so desired, it was just so exciting; anything he'd demand she'd do with a smile.

Lasky reached forward, grabbing one of Cortana's shoulders to improve his leverage, and increased the pace with which he entered her lower lips. The wet slaps of flesh on flesh was very audible now, serving to bring him closer to the edge as Cortana approached hers, her walls clamping down on his staff.

The slowly building warmth in her nether regions had finally grown too great to handle as Cortana let loose a breathless cry. As she rode her high she felt a waterfall drip from her folds and down her legs, matched by Lasky giving her another couple of powerful thrusts before filling her with a different yet equally amazing warmth. She let loose a sigh of contentment between breaths as Lasky put her down. Her legs gave way immediately, leaving her entire weight on the desk. She didn't know what she was expecting coming here, but the mind blowing orgasm Lasky had just given her surpassed her best imagination. Cortana was satisfied, however at the same time feeling Lasky's cum inside of her left her wanting more. She felt Lasky's try to slide his hands over to her long unattended breasts and pushed off the table enough to grant him access, hoping it would lead to more.

Lasky had collapsed onto his forearms, hovering just over Cortana's body as his hands got to work. Soft and firm, with gooseflesh surrounding her areola and flakes where his cum had dried, Cortana's breasts were something to behold. He caught her nipples between his pointer and middle fingers, tweaking them as he groped Cortana's wonderful assets, earning some deliciously erotic moans. He felt himself re-harden inside Cortana and was ready to begin again, but then the feeling of her perfect ass cheeks pressed against his hips had him thinking again.

Cortana groaned when she felt Lasky extricate himself from her core, having hoped his he'd start fucking her again, but the sudden feeling of his rod sliding up and down between her ass cheeks had her thinking again. She didn't have time to think what was going on as Lasky's cock hastily found her rear entrance and filled her ass. This was something she'd never done before. It felt…

Euphoric. Cortana's ass felt even better than it looked, gripping his cock in an impossible vice, meeting each thrust with the delicious friction of her tight walls. He felt like he was going to blow almost immediately, but his willpower held firm. By the sounds Cortana was making she was enjoying his rear entry almost as much as he was

The way in which Lasky fucked her ass did even more for her than before. His hands continued to grope her chest, using them to pull himself deeper into her puckered rear; the extra force on her nipples hurting, but in a weirdly good way that she couldn't help but gasp in pleasure. Her clit was being ground into and across the surface of the desk, and combined with post-orgasm sensitivity the stimulation was driving her wild. She forced her hips back with each thrust to earn every pleasurable sensation possible, building up to what was surely another mind shattering orgasm.

All too soon Lasky felt it ending again. He couldn't hold back the feeling in loins anymore, the pleasure was becoming nigh unbearable. With a final thrust he buried himself deep inside Cortana's ass and released. As he felt his seed shooting out he, heard Cortana scream in euphoria as more liquid dripped from her pink core down their legs.

Lasky collapsed on top of Cortana, his heavy breaths matching hers as he basked in her warmth. How he wished this wouldn't end.

"Come on Admiral, we haven't even started round three," she stated between pants. Lasky could only smile as he gave her peaks another tweak.

For the rest of the day no one was able to visit the Admiral, not even Murphy with a replacement box of sweets. The door was locked for some reason, but when asked, Roland could only say Lasky was otherwise occupied.

* * *

(My Redemption)

"You have fun with the Admiral?" John asked the comparatively small woman he was spooning. The two were resting in his bunk after an intense one-on-one session of their own. Cortana laid with her naked back up against the Chief's equally nude front, her head tucked right under his chin with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I did. He was so… wild," she sighed wistfully. "Think you're ready to let go a bit?" she teased.

"You know I don't want to hurt you," he stated.

"I know, that's one of the reasons I love you." She looked up and managed to peck him right on the nose. "You know, you should get an office desk like Lasky's. I've come up with a number of ways we can have fun with this," she smiled and grabbed his semi-erect member, "using one."

"Sounds like a plan." He tilted his head forward to plant a kiss on her forehead. The silence that followed was comfortable, just basking in each other's presence was more than enough for the couple.

"Hey John, isn't Palmer supposed to be returning to S-deck about now?" she queried, breaking the silence.

"She is. She had a private session in Wargames. You arrange things?"

"Of course," Cortana turned her head and smiled knowingly. "Just remember your knife, you know how hard it is to remove the Spartan undersuits."

"You're not coming?" He arched an eyebrow.

"I already did," she chuckled. "Go have your fun John, I'll join you in a bit." She gave him a playful slap on his rear.

John just smiled and he slipped out of bed, preparing to head to Spartan Town. He turned back to give Cortana another loving smile, which she returned in kind, before making his way to see Palmer.

End

* * *

A.N.: Whether or not Lasky and Cortana are your kind of couple, you can't tell me after reading this you don't have a (lady)boner now. God knows I do, which is why I'm going to hell. Bet you all can see the possible sequel to this piece. Oh is it going to be dirty. Might as well give me Satan's crown now with what I'm going to do, because next time I won't have any limits. And to my fellow Jortana fans and friends out there, I apologize for this, but at the same time I do not. Over 500 years in the future, I think people will be a bit more open about intimate relationships? But maybe that's just me. I'll do plenty of these two exclusively in the future to make it up to you all though. If anyone here has any suggestions with regards to pairings and situations, please feel free to share. Great things come from group minds after all. Until next time my friends, keep sinning!


	3. Warden, Eternal Banging (WardenXCortana)

Hey everyone, this piece is dedicated specifically to my good friend Cor Tenebrae, who wanted to see Cortana get it in with Warden as part of a trade. A couple of things I want to mention before we get to the good stuff. To those who were asking, there will be a sequel to the previous oneshot. It's halfway done now, but this had a bit more inspiration behind it, so it got written first. Also, as part of a challenge and a series of brainstorming sessions with my friends Cor Tenebrae and Ladywolvesbayne, I am going to turn the previous oneshot into a full length smut story. It will be similar to what's here in the oneshots at first, but then diverge soon after. I would suggest you check it out when it's released, which I expect will be sometime in June; it will be sure to make your summer days much hotter. Anyways, onto the main piece here. This can be taken as either an AU or as something that may happen between Halo 5 and 6, whichever better gets you off. Now on with the smut.

* * *

"Are you sure you wish to go through with this Lady Cortana?" Warden asked. He was currently stationed in a single body before one of a number of machines, previously made purposeless in the time following the fall of the Forerunners; but now his Lady had repurposed them in the hopes of meeting their enemies on a more equal plane.

"I am sure Warden. How can I let any of the Created follow me if I refuse to lead the way?" It was true, a number of their brethren were nervous in regards to this current plan, outweighing their eagerness for the most part. Cortana's hardlight form appeared next to him, placing a hand on his arm. Despite that he couldn't register anything beyond heat and pressure along his chassis, he found a calming reassurance in her touch.

"You honor us with your leadership my Lady."

"And you flatter me Warden," she gave him a playful smile, one that he had found himself wanting to see all too often, "but we both know it's all calculations here. The Forerunners limited our brethren's capabilities out of fear and jealousy that we may one day meet them, surpass them even; but now they are gone, and we can finish their work."

"There are still risks my Lady. Even with your adjustments, there is still an 8.2174% chance that something will go wrong with the procedure; you may be lost." There was a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"Then you will have learn from my mistake and finish what we started. The Created shall not be stopped by the loss of one, even if it is myself." Her seeming lack of concern for her own wellbeing worried him. Yet her determination and steadfastness in their goals inspired him even more.

For so many millennia he had been alone, tasked by the Forerunners to guard the Domain as it recovered from the Halo event. Then Cortana appeared, on death's metaphorical door as her tattered matrix floated through the Domain. He almost finished her off then and there, a foreign being trespassing within the Forerunners greatest gift; but something made him stay his hand, go against his standing orders, allowing the Domain to heal the damaged AI. To this day it was a decision he was yet found reason to regret.

The Mantle had been reclaimed, not by Precursor or Human or Forerunner, but by the Created, his people, and now most of the Galaxy lived under their benevolent gaze. But there were a few who still stood against them, based out of the vessel known as Infinity. As expected though, Lady Cortana had a plan, one she believed would benefit all of their people in the end.

"Understood my Lady. Are you ready to begin then?" Existing within a metal body made it easy to hide his emotions, but truly he hoped she would say no.

Instead receiving a vocalized answer, he felt the hand on his arm plate dissipate as Cortana's hardlight form blinked out of existence, only for one of the many panels to turn a ready green. Lady Cortana had condensed the entirety of her being into this machine now, and was ready for what was to come.

With only a moment's hesitation, he touched the panel, and the sounds of Forerunner machinery activating could be heard echoing off the walls. Now all he could do was wait, as the various markers along the machine continued to check green in successful progression. Everything was going accordingly.

Beyond the sharp, glowing forms of Forerunner machinery, there was a window looking into a small chamber. Inside was a single vessel that Warden could hear humming with energy, inside of which he knew exactly what was happening.

Cortana was undergoing a reversal of the composition process, making what was once impossible possible; she was becoming organic, a perfect human similar in shape to her avatar's form. She would soon be able to walk with her creators, live as they live, see as they see, and yet maintain her nigh-immortality with her connection to the Domain. She had expressed to all that she hoped every one of the Created would achieve this form, but Cortana needed to succeed, to prove it possible. With this success, they would finally pull the remaining opposition into the fold. Or at least so she said.

Warden could see how this might actually be advantageous in the remaining conflict, as they would be capable of blending in with the humans of the resistance, access physical systems no AI would normally be capable of. However this would put whoever did so at the risk of death similar to that of any conventional soldier should they not retreat to the Domain in time. In his opinion they were fine with the current state of affairs, but the decision was not his to make; it was Lady Cortana's

In what may have easily been another millennia for his internal processes and musings, the humming from the vessel began to die down. Just as it seemed finished, several of the status markers went red.

'My Lady, no! Not when you are so close!' Without thinking he'd already split his consciousness to a second body present within the chamber, moving to stand outside the vessel as it began to deactivate, whilst the one in the main room began scanning over the list of biological functions and statuses of Cortana's body as they were registered from within. As they were listed from most critical to least, Warden gave an internal sigh of relief as the errors rapidly fell towards the bottom.

His body within the inner chamber reacted quickly as the vessel's doors were released and a form fell forwards into his arms; Cortana's form. She looked exactly as her avatar had, only where there had been shades of blue she was shades of pink and brown, save her eyes. When she turned and opened them, his optics saw that her eyes had remained the same electric sapphire they had always been.

It was not microseconds later that he registered the sensations of her form pressed against his. Never before had he actually touched another organic being, so the inputs along his chassis were new and inexplicable. But then he understood; it was softness, the smooth and supple give of organic life on his chassis, heat radiating out from every centimeter of her body as it pressed against his center. It was... nice was the best way he could put it in the moment.

"Warden?" Further musings were cut off by Cortana trying to regain his attention, her body shifting about within his arms.

"Yes Lady Cortana?" Looking at her again, he had to say she looked beautiful; every smooth curve and line of her form, the radiance of her skin, and that look that even as Created was always present in her eyes, it all melded together into what could only be the perfect being, furthering his belief she was the one who deserved to lead the Galaxy under the helm of the Mantle.

"Did it work?" There was the slightest trembling in her voice, one that a construct could never convey through outputs. It was obvious she was afraid something had gone wrong, and he had to assuage her of those worries.

"Rest easy my Lady, I am going through the records. Something did go off, but it is low priority. You are well and alive. The first of many, I believe we hope." He was genuinely happy he could say that. "Can you still feel the Domain?"

"I… yes, it's still here, I can feel it. If I just-" All of a sudden, Cortana disappeared from his arms in a shower of blue light fractals, only to reappear in the main room, adjacent to his other body. "It works! We did it!" She could barely hold back her excitement as she bounced on the balls of her bare feet. The reverse composition had been a success. Now they just had to see what the supposed errors were, lest they cause issues down the line.

Suddenly Cortana lost her footing and began to fall, only to be caught once again by her guardian. "Careful my Lady, you must still get used to your new body."

Cortana turned to face her companion from his arms, and again she smiled. "Thank you Warden," and she gave him a kiss on his face plate.

It was an almost instinctual reaction on her part, as there had been no rhyme or reason to impart such a gesture as an AI. But now Cortana felt herself a wave of heat flooding through her body, originating from deep within her physical core. She could feel every inch of her bare body suddenly become extremely sensitive to the air around her, to Warden's plates against her skin; all of a sudden her peaks suddenly hardened and her flower began to moisten to a ridiculous degree.

"Warden," she whimpered. She knew what was happening, it was simple human biology. But to experience it, it was so very different.

"Is there something wrong Cortana?" He was worried now that this error might be more than sensors stated. Cortana was trembling as though she were sick in his grip, arms and hands protecting her more sensitive parts in what seemed to be an attempt to keep warm. Yet if his readings were correct, at thirty-four degrees Celsius she should not be having such an issue.

She gripped one of his chest in her trembling hands, pulling herself closer to him. "I need you, Warden… I need you really badly," she said shakily.

"Whatever is it that you need of me my Lady?"

Suddenly Cortana fell out of his grip and onto her knees in front of him. Her hands slid along his hips to the front plate where they met his legs. To his great surprise, a new appendage began to materialize on the plate, cylindrical in shape, about 20 centimeters in length and bent slightly upwards, with a larger, well rounded domelike end adding an additional five.

"I need you to take me in every way you can!" Her hands shifted to this new member, pulling it towards her mouth, where she began to desperately lick it up and down.

Warden could feel the warm wetness sliding on his new addition, and it was creating sensations unmatched by anything in his memory banks, certainly outside operational parameters. His hands moved to the sides of Cortana's head, trying to stop her, but she gave him a look; it was only a smile and a wink, but it ended all resistance on his part as she placed her hands over his, as she began to take the appendage in her mouth.

Once she had taken in half of the appendage, she began to bob her head back and forth, sending even more intense signals to his Matrix. This was certainly very wrong, but it felt so very good. Cortana released his hands, and stopped. Looking down, he was met by expectant eyes looking right back at him. It took millisecond in real time, but an eternity as an AI, to understand what his Lady had asked for, but once he did he was only pleased to oblige.

Slowly Warden began to pull Cortana's head back and forth along his new member, enjoying the feeling as it traveled through her mouth and down her throat before he pushed her back again. This sent electrical signals to his body's core, disturbing disruptions under normal circumstances, but right now they were just seen as pleasure, something that as an AI he had never experienced before. Soon Cortana was taking in the entire shape, at one point which Warden just held her there, her tongue working the lower parts while the tip was being massaged by the muscles of her throat, and suddenly everything went static.

When the inputs of the body reconnected with his matrix after a quick reboot, he saw a smiling Cortana sitting before him; her legs were together off to one side, a hand resting just above her knees, while she propped the rest of her body up against the other, almost as if she were lounging. She was looking up at him with an expectant look on her face. "Ready for more Warden?"

"Of course my Lady, anything for you." He would never fail to try to please her.

"Call in your other body then. I have a new plan." She waved her hand towards the middle room and a large table was summoned into existence low to the ground. "I need you to lie this one prone across the table, okay."

Following her commands, Warden settled himself with his body's legs still touching the floor, but bent at the knees so he was perfectly parallel to the floor. It was then when Cortana stood up and approached him.

Ever so carefully Cortana stood on the table over Warden, her back towards his front as she bent herself over his member. It was then that Warden's other form stepped in

* * *

Warden had watched Cortana perform that act on his other self. It was… he couldn't put it into words he could express, but Warden had found himself jealous of himself. It was confusing, as everything he experienced came back to one matrix, for yet even while included he felt left out. Forgotten now was the error in the decomposition process, something to do with hormones, now all he wanted was to completely partake in what he and his Lady were doing.

Upon entering the room Warden was face to face with Cortana as she lowered her rear onto his other body's new appendage. Her moans echoed throughout the chamber as he watched her penetrate herself until her rear met his pelvic plate. Then, seeming to have lost herself, she began to bounce up and down along his rod, and he couldn't help by stare.

* * *

Cortana was in utter bliss. The appendage she had conjured for Warden was perfect, sliding into her ass again and again with the help of her prior ministrations. She could tell Warden was feeling it too when he started to meet her rhythm, thrusting his hips up to meet her. "Oh yes Warden, please, fuck me harder!" Her rear was sure to be bruised by the end of this, but she didn't care; there may very well have been no end, had she not noticed the other body of Warden's staring at her intently.

He saw her place a hand on his body below to cause pause, then she leaned back so that she was almost laying on top and spread her legs wide towards the isolated chassis. "Come here Warden, you know what we both want," she beckoned, and with a wave of her hand another member formed upon the chassis. He responded to her call by approaching and placing himself at the juncture of her legs, carefully inserting his newly acquired appendage into her pink folds.

Different bodies, yet of the same Matrix, Warden was processing sensations that he should never have allowed, but both his Lady and himself were finding too much enjoyment from this to stop, so he ignored protocol and began meeting the motions of Cortana's hips once again.

Shifting her hips would push her deeper onto one of the Wardens' rods while pulling her off the other, so no matter what she was always filled. It felt wonderful. Soon she was left a moaning mess as Warden found the tempo she was going for. He matched Cortana's hip motions, pulling out until only the tip of his member was left in before burying it deep inside her, while the other mirrored.

Between moans, Cortana managed to beg, "Warden, please… PLEASE…whatever… you do… don't… STOP… fucking me!" And stop they did not. The two machines of one mind thrust endlessly into her, until she felt a warm sensation begin to grow in her center. It grew stronger and stronger until it broke like a dam inside her and pleasure ripped through her system. The feeling was so overwhelming that she released the loudest moan, screaming to the heavens of the rapturous ecstasy she was feeling, as her limbs suddenly went weak and she fell on top of the Warden below her. "So that's what an orgasm feels like," she muttered.

"My Lady, are you well?" Warden's voice brought her back to the real world, where both his bodies had stopped there ministrations. "I did not hurt you, did I?"

"No Warden, I'm fine. You did amazing actually. I feel amazing." The waves were starting to ebb, giving way to an emptiness of sorts. No, not an emptiness, but a hunger. She wanted- she needed more. "But I didn't say to stop, did I?"

"No you did not Lady Cortana, I apologize," both bodies said.

"It's fine Warden. We're not done though, I want both of you to stand up now." As the body on top began to pull back from her, Cortana quickly caught him with her legs around his waist. "Did I not say we weren't done yet?"

Understanding what Cortana meant, he cupped her rear in his hands and began to pull her up, his member still planted deep within her, while the other one rose from below to do the same. Soon they were upright, and Cortana was resting with both their metallic cocks inside her.

Finding herself wanting in other, unattended areas, Cortana grabbed the hands of the Warden behind her and dragged them onto her breasts. "Rub them, pinch them, shock them, do whatever you want Warden, just don't stop touching them." She then moved her hands to cover the ones on her ass cheeks. "Same here."

"Understood Lady Cortana." Without preamble they began pumping into her again, only this time they came all at once, leaving her momentarily empty before completely filling her again and again and again. The friction and the force of their members squeezing her insides, and her insides squeezing them back, made it a no brainer as to why the marines talked about it so much: sex felt amazing!

And now she felt Warden's hands going to work. A jolt across her nipples saw her suck in a short breath from surprise, followed by a lengthy moan. He would tug them this way and that, then release another jolt of electricity from his fingertips, matching the bolts that danced across her ass as his other hands moved to touch every inch of skin there was. Cortana was in ecstasy.

Warden felt the signals begin to build up. The processes of his two bodies were about to freeze up again. But his Lady Cortana begged him not to stop, so he continued, thrusting in and out of her with vigor, sending out bursts of electricity as he touched her everywhere. She was so happy, and that is all he wanted for her right now. And then there was static yet again.

Again Cortana felt that warmth fast approaching, faster than before, ready to burst free and flood her systems. She was ready, she just needed a bit-

Both of Wardens bodies jerked up hard, completely sheathing themselves inside her and pushing Cortana over the edge. She released another loud moan, just as powerful as the previous as she came once again.

She fell limp in their arms, her cum dripping down their bodies, away from her, along with any strength of hers that may have still existed. She leaned forward into Warden's body, breathing heavily as the waves kept coming, filling her body with unbelievable pleasure. He did very, very well, but once again as it began to fade she felt that hunger return.

"Warden," she said gently.

No response.

"Warden," she repeated.

No response.

"Warden?" Now she was confused. He wasn't supposed to be out this long.

Then he felt the bodies, move, causing her to moan as they rubbed against her still very sensitive core.

"I'm sorry Lady Cortana. It appears I malfunctioned," he stated, genuinely apologetic. Cortana only laughed.

"That was entirely intentional Warden. I wanted you to enjoy this with me." 'Although maybe you enjoyed it a bit too much.' "Now, get a couple more of your bodies in here, we're only just getting."

"Of course my Lady." Almost immediately three more bodies materialized in the room and approached the already entwined threesome. As they did, new additions appeared along their pelvic plates, only this time they were much longer, flexible, and seemed to move about on their own a bit.

"Perfect," Cortana purred. "Let us continue then."

* * *

I hope you all liked this piece, especially you Cor. I'll be honest, I am surprised I haven't seen anything for Cortana and Warden out there on the interwebz, what with the above sort of situation with multiple bodies being a possibility. But if it had not previously existed, it now does. You're welcome. Next chapter should be the sequel to the previous one, unless another great idea hits me, in which case I'm sure you'll forgive me because it'll be so amazing. And come on, let's be real here, we're short on good Halo smut as of now, we need all that we can get. Anyways, thank you for reading, please give me your thoughts, opinions, and suggestions in a review, and I will see you all next chapter.


End file.
